Ina
Background Info Ina is the oldest child of Caldeus Philip Langton and Marrah langton, and the older sister of Delinius. She was born in -211 A.E.Q. Much like her younger brother, Ina grew up around a variety of aunts and uncles with their respective children, as well as the grandmother of the family, Agatha. Despite being quite willing to learn, Ina was not particularly talented to do so. This changed with the birth of her brother Delinius: she took him along to the surrounding hills to play and helped him study, which allowed her to learn indirectly. During this time, Ina frequently visited Agatha to discuss theological matters. Over the course of these visits, her desire to follow Ukron rather than Dwin was supported by the old woman, to Caldeus' dismay. Thanks to Agatha's support, he was unable to do anything about her choice, and Ina continued to partake in a handful of Dwinean rituals with her grandmother. During the invasion of Ludus by a strange hivemind of plant-like hybrid creatures, Ina helped tend to the injuries of those standing up to the threat, in the face of her father's disapproval and the status as 'heathen' that he had created around her. After the defeat of the invader, Ina resumed her practice of time magic, and accidentally set up an encounter with her past/future self. Despite this mishap, Ina became a skilled practitioner. In -183 A.E.Q., unusual incident changed Delinius' personality and shook up the entire household. Despite being absent-minded and unresponsive to most family members, Ina's brother continued to seek both her and Agatha out, eagerly showcasing the knowledge he was acquiring. After he left his home, Ina maintained the hope that she would see him again later, as unlikely as it seemed to her. Several months later, a series of events took place that would lead to a distrust against magic use for a long time. Ina's home was also targeted by the paranoia. While she and her relatives fought against the misguided Gridmasks, their numbers were overwhelming. In the final moments of the fight, Ina was encouraged by her father to escape using her temporal abilities, much to her surprise. After escaping, Ina had travelled a significant amount of time into the future, and chose to take up a false name to evade potential recognition. Despite being heavily distraught by the loss of her family, Ina managed to build up a new existence thanks to the learning that she had extracted from her brother's studies, taking up peacekeeper roles over the years. Around -143 A.E.Q. a campaign was started in order to end the oppression of magic users. Ina was quick to take notice and provide assistance to the small movement. Once it had gained a sizeable following, she openly revealed herself to be a follower of Ukron, and the sibling the notorious Delinius Rupert Langton. Over the years, she came to study the history that she had not experienced due to her short time travel, in her free time. While staying with a Dwinean congregation on Mavus, Ina was approached by an old prophet. While the message she brought was vague, it became clear that Ina was to thrive long enough to reunite with her brother again, possibly in order to moderate some of his more violent tendencies. With this knowledge, she travelled back to Gredile and settled in Steckenberg. Thanks to the goodwill that many Dwinians bore towards her, she acquired a position as custodian of the local library - a prestigious position within the religion. Thanks to the natural longevity of her bloodline as well as the mysterious prophecy, she was able to keep her job for several decades. In 60 before Ethos Quint, word spread about a particularly good Dwinean scholar in Steckenberg. Upon learning more, Ina identified her brother and set out to find him; Delinius had heard of a peculiar peacekeeper of Steckenberg's Dwinean library and was similarly looking for his sister. The two met on the doorstep of Ina's apartment block after a century. Appearance and Personality Ina is of about average height, if a little heavy. She has messy blonde hair that usually reaches to around shoulder length. Usually Ina prefers to wear brightly coloured vests and pants of some kind, and she is the proud owner of a pair of red boots that she wears most of the time. For formal occasions, she may wear a proper dress. Although Ina appears quite friendly and cordial at first glance, she is somewhat guarded and will not reveal much about herself until she has decided that someone is trustworthy enough, a decision that often takes considerable time to make. Despite this difficulty with trusting new people, Ina is rather calm most of the time, preferring reasoning and non-violent solutions when they are possible. This by no means indicates that she is soft, however, as she can be quick to act against perceived threats. Relationships Family circle Ina has a strong attachment to her relatives, whether they are still with her or not. Delinius remains the closest to her, and the two enjoy reminiscing on events from the past, stories of their respective lives and many other things. Despite their age, Ina still holds a certain influence over her younger sibling like a big sister, something that does not seem to bother Delinius much. While the two sometimes disagree over morality and other more serious topics, Ina holds her brother in high regard, and Delinius clearly does the same. On the Pi timeline, Ina has a strange interaction with her cousin Maltus. The two do not talk much, yet they are generally pleasant to one another. She gets along very well with Lyka, and due to their different relationship to Delinius they enjoy sharing stories from their own perspective to the other. While Lyka finds Ina a little odd at times, she considers her unofficial sister-in-law a great friend. Ina is quite grateful to have Lyka as a friend, as she is the only one within her closer circle who is not directly related in some way for a long period. Much later on, Ina can be seen having a good relationship to her two nieces, Katherine and Helena. She is somewhat close with Helena, despite their very different personalities: Ina is calm and mostly level-headed while Helena has especially inherited the more volatile side of both her parents. Despite this difference, Ina understands her oldest niece very well, whether it be the motive behind some of her choices or her reason for travelling across Ludus near constantly. Helena is sometimes left entirely mystified by her aunt, but enjoys the sporadic encounters all the same. Ina is particularly fond of Katherine and appears to understand her better than either of Katherine's parents. Even though Katherine sometimes dislikes her aunt's ability to see through her evasive behaviour, she does seek advice with Ina, indicating that she appreciates it. Skills and Abilities *Ina is capable of defending herself through the use of simple weaponry as well as several kinds of magic. **Firearms handling - After an unchronicled event, Ina acquired an expensive revolver weapon that she is competent with. **Elemental magic - Particularly fire and light. **Creation and manipulation of knowledge, allowing her to alter other people's perception somewhat. This has possibly been amplified by her devotion to Ukron. **Time magic, linked to Ukron. *Through the use of perception altering and speech, Ina is good at resolving conflicts peacefully. *Much like her sibling, Ina can detect deceptive behaviour and call it out. *Thanks to her close relationship to Delinius, Ina holds a similar status among Dwineans, especially among its librarians. Traits and Equipment Traits *Dwineage **Lux' Empowerment - Is healed by sunlight, fire and warm temperatures. Increased vulnerability to cold temperatures as well as weather phenomena like rain or snow. **Sun's Safety - Requires sufficient sunlight to remain healthy, but capable of living significantly longer than typical Gridmasks. **Dwin's Gift - Increased talent for practising forms of magic. *Ukron blessing - Capable of performing common time magic as linked to the deity Ukron. Equipment *Short-barreled revolver *Journal